


there's gotta be some butterflies somewhere

by yangandfree



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min watching sunrise together, Attempt at Humor, Early morning fluff, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Random - Freeform, but this is my mess so, self-endulgent as always, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangandfree/pseuds/yangandfree
Summary: There's something about the early morning atmosphere that feels so gentle and fragile. It makes everything so much softer, like the slightest bit of noise would actually break something. And Minho likes to think that this is the reason why he didn't yell at Seungmin yet.✿or; 2min sets out early to see the sunrise
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	there's gotta be some butterflies somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is, can u tell I'm experimenting again lol
> 
> this was inspired by various things, but mostly by this [animatic ](https://youtu.be/hPbJqDmmrZg) (+I got the title from the song!) 
> 
> I'm posting this now that I'm still feeling brave, before I get anxious and this ends up rotting in my drafts again aksbja

There's something about the early morning atmosphere that feels so gentle and fragile. It makes everything so much softer, like the slightest bit of noise would actually break something. And Minho likes to think that this is the reason why he didn't yell at Seungmin yet.

From the moment he woke up to Seungmin breathing down on his neck, to them having a _very mature_ conversation of who should get up first by trading _no you’s_ , to Seungmin offering to help him get up, only to let go halfway causing Minho to fall back down with an audible ‘oof’ while the younger makes his way to the bathroom cackling loudly. Minho's patience was running quite thin, but other than empty mumbled threaths, he never screamed, not even when Seungmin almost stepped on Doongie's tail on his way because of his sleepy state.

They were currently out to see the sunrise, taking a walk on a meadow towards the mountains and hills to get a better view of it. 

"Hurry up you snail." he hissed, glancing behind to make sure Seungmin was keeping up with him.

The younger was panting a bit, one hand clutched right above his heart as he took in deep breaths. He was still gaping at the wild flowers scattered around the meadow, wearing a content (though slightly pained) expression on his face. Minho figured that he's fine.

The air was cold and moist from the morning dew and it was just _freezing._ They were both bundled up in thick clothing but it wasn't enough to prevent the painful way that the cold wind bites through their lungs, especially after jogging a little bit. 

"This is why I told you to exercise more often." Minho says, also a little out of breath himself.

"Like you're any better hyung."

Minho smirks, "Race you up the hill then." he says, tugging Seungmin's hoodie to cover his eyes before sprinting towards the hill.

Seungmin lets out a surprised yelp and immediately scrambled to his feet to catch up with Minho.

Damp twigs and leaves crunches under their shoes as they inch closer and closer to the foot of the hill. His chest was aching, he's sure Seungmin feels the same, but that doesn't deter the both of them though, as they laughed and ran.

"Hyung, look!" Seungmin suddenly exclaims, eagerly flapping his wrists to grab Minho's attention.

Minho's body stiffens, getting crossed-eyed as he stares at the tiny yellow butterfly that landed on his nose. He could see some more butterflies are hovering just above his head from his peripheral view.

Seungmin giggles, "They like you!" he says, already holding out his phone and snapping pictures.

Minho could feel his ears and neck heating up from the undivided attention.

He's so cute. Damn it.

He clears his throat, "More like they like my sweat and blood." Minho says, waving the tiny insects away. 

The sun was already painting the clouds a warm mixture of yellow and a pale shade of orange —it's the first sign of dawn, an indication that the sun is starting to rise from the horizon. That horizon being blocked by the tiny hill, that they still have to climb.

Minho purses his lips into a determined frown. He's not gonna let them miss the sunrise. "Hurry up Kim Seungmin." he grabs the younger's arm, leaving the butterflies fluttering by the spot he left.

Seungmin watches them longingly as Minho drags him up the hill. "What do you mean that they like your sweat and blood?"

Minho turns towards him, feigning surprise. "Oh? Smart little Seungmin didn't know?" he says with a smug smile. "Butterflies don't get enough sodium from plants so they get attracted to salty things. In short, they think I'm attractive and a total snack." then finishes with a wink.

Seungmin rolls his eyes, withdrawing his arm from the older's grip, causing Minho's smirk to fall for a second, only for Seungmin to lace their fingers together and hold his hand properly. Seungmin's hands were warmer compared to his, the contrast in temperature leaves him a little bit dazed.

"So even the butterflies think you're a salty bitch."

Minho clears his throat and looks away, frowning, his ears are probably betraying him again. "I am not a salty bitch."

"Oh yeah? Wh-"

"Look!" Minho exclaims, breathless from running and arguing, pointing at the sun already peeking through the clouds.

He hears a soft gasp so he glances at the younger, who's also trying to catch his breath, sporting a smile that has Minho's heart racing. The butterflies seemed to have migrated into his stomach.

Minho grew up having his sleep interupted by harsh sunlight pouring through the window and attacking his eyelids. It made him occasionally curse the sun for rising to soon and being too bright. He doesn't get why Seungmin was so adamant about seeing this, he can't find what's so special about the sun just trying to do it's job.

Now though, maybe he could atleast say he gets it now.

Looking at the pretty ball of light trying to peek through the clouds fills him up with a sense of hope, that it's a new day and a new start, that new beginnings can look this beautiful. And standing beside an equally beautiful (if not more) person while witnessing something as magical as this, makes everything even more special.

As if Seungmin had read his thoughts, the younger shuffles closer to him, squeezing his hand thrice before resting his head on Minho's elbows, eyes still trained into the sun.

"This is nice." he says, exhaling softly. 

"We could stay here for hours."

"Yeah, you do that, I'm going home in a few minutes to have breakfast."

"I did say _we_."

Seungmin turns to him and smiles brightly, "No, _you._ "

Minho groans and shoves him off. "Fine, were going home right _now_." he huffs and walks away from Seungmin.

Seungmin laughs and pulls him into a hug. "Salty bitch."

"I'm not salty!"

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://www.nationalgeographic.com/science/phenomena/2016/03/14/butterflies-behaving-badly-what-they-dont-want-you-to-know/#:~:text=It's%20called%20mud-puddling%2C%20and,a%20plain%20old%20mud%20puddle.) is the trivia minho was talking about, idk, just in case anyone's curious. (pls don't ask me how and why I found this akshd)
> 
> thanks for reading!!!♡  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/skyforminho?s=09)♡[cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yangandfree)


End file.
